An electronic device may include a circuit board that holds several integrated circuits. As electronic device capabilities increase, additional integrated circuits are required. This requires additional circuit board space. However, by increasing the circuit board dimensions, other components must decrease in order to fit the circuit board within the electronic device. For example, the battery may require a reduced dimension, which leads to lower charge storage capacity of the battery.